logosfandomcom-20200222-history
CBS/Other
1941–1951 1951–1956 cbs1951.jpg|Network ID 1952–1965 CBS Television Network Animated ID 1952.gif|Closing Animated ID cbs_ident_1950s_b.jpg|Closing ID CBS_Closing_1952.png|Closing ID CBS Television Network 1966 Dark.png 1958–1961 cbs1958.jpg|Color Network ID from 1958-1959 cbs1959.jpg|Color Network ID from 1959-1961 1961–1965 cbs1961.jpg|Network ID 1965–1970 cbs1960s.jpg|Network ID from 1965-1970 cbs_1970slogo.jpg|Promo ID from 1965 CBS1960s.jpg 1965–1970 CBS_Color.png|Color Network Open ID CBS Color 2.png CBSCOLOR.gif 1965–1967 Cbs1966a.jpg|Closing ID Cbs1966 telop.jpg|B&W Closing ID 1970–1971 cbs1970.jpg|Network ID 1971–1972 cbs1971.jpg|Network ID 1972–1973 cbs1972_a.jpg|Network ID DZQX-AM_651_kHz.jpg.jpg|Promo ID from 1972 1973–1974 cbs1973.jpg|Network ID CBS (1973).png cbs 1973.png|Promo ID from 1973 1974–1975 cbs1974.jpg|Network ID 1975–1976 cbs1975_a.JPG|Network ID #1 cbs-1976-ident1.jpg|Network ID #2 1976–1977 Cbs1976a.jpg|Network ID Cbs1976.jpg|Network ID #2 1977–1980 Cbs1977's.jpg|Network ID #1 Cbs1977 b.JPG|Network ID #2 DZMB 90.7 First 1975.jpg|Network ID #3 cbs1977.jpg|Network ID #4 cbs1977_gold.jpg|Network ID #5 1978–1979 cbs1978b.jpg|Network ID from May 1978 Cbs1978.jpg|Network ID from 1978 cbs1978_b.jpg|Network ID Telop from 1978 Cbs1978a.jpg|Promo ID from 1978 1979–1980 Cbs1979.jpg|Promo ID 1980–1983 cbs1980.jpg|Network ID from 1980-1981 CBS1982.jpg|Network ID from 1980-1981 #2 QuickTime Plogog - Copyef.jpg|Network ID from 1980 #3 cbs-1981-ident1.jpg|Network ID from 1981-1983 CBS network logo ID 1983.jpg|Network ID from 1981-1983 #2 CBS Eye (Cue Heavenly Chorus).png|Circa 1981 Marketing Bumper 1983–1984 cbs1983.jpg|Network ID QuickTime_Plogogrrggrrg.jpg|Early 1983 1984–1985 cbs1984.jpg|Network ID CBS (1985) c.PNG 1985–1986 cbs1985.jpg|Network ID CBS (1986) c.PNG 1986–1987 cbs1986.jpg|Network ID Cbs1986a.jpg 1987–1988 cbs1987.jpg|Network ID Cbs1987a.jpg 1988–1989 cbs1988.jpg|Network ID CBS (1989) c.PNG CBS1988.jpg|Network ID #2 KCBS-TV's CBS 2 News At 11's Beauty Experiment Video Promo For Tuesday Night, January 15, 2013.jpg|Network ID #3 1936575 104169272926982 5860507 n.jpg|Network ID #4 1989–1990 cbs1989.jpg|Network ID Cbs1990.jpg|Network ID #2 1990–1992 cbs1991.jpg|Network ID McDonald's CBS.png|Network ID #2 CBS Olympics 1991.jpg|Network ID from Winter 1991 cbs_olympics91.jpg|Network ID from Winter 1991 #2 1992–1995 CBS network logo ID 1992.jpg|Network ID Comedy Central 1994 MTV.jpg|Supplemental graphic ID from 1992 Cbs1993.jpg|Promo ID from 1993 cbs_olympics94 a.jpg|Network ID from Winter 1993 1994–1995 Cbs1994.jpg|Promo ID 1995–1996 cbs1995.jpg|Network ID cbs1995_c.jpg|Network ID #2 cbs1995_a.jpg|Network ID #3 1996–1998 Screenshot_2016-04-20-10-34-19_kindlephoto-85368685.jpg cbs1996.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1996-1998) Fh9rQ0i0GVg775aBBIKsjQ11282.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1996-1998) #2 M8fyWRZyWyj2P5hjCg7eAA12576.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1996-1998) #3 GW242H181B.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1996-1998) #4 GW242H181.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1996-1998) #5 GW244H182.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1996-1998) #6 cbs1997.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1997-1998) Comedy Central On MTV.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1997-1998) #2 1998–1999 Tl5_55bJ3qi_X1rPG8J8bg12295.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1998-1999) cbs1998.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1998-1999) 1999–2000 ksk3koBUeI4hPhLqQPEJOw11692.jpg|''The Address is CBS'' (1999-2000) cbs1999.jpg|''The Address is CBS'' (1999-2000) 2000–2001 cbs2000_a.jpg|''It's All Here'' (2000-2001) 2001–2002 Cbs2001b.jpg|''It's All Here'' (2001-2002) cbs2001.jpg|''It's All Here'' (2001-2002) #2 2002–2003 Cbs2002.jpg|''It's All Here'' (2002-2003) 2003–2004 cbs2003.jpg|''It's All Here'' (2003-2004) 2004–2005 cbs2004.JPG|''It's All Here'' (2004-2005) 2005–2006 cbs2005.JPG|''Everybody's Watching'' (2005) Cbs2006.jpg|''Everybody's Watching'' (2005-2006) #2 2006–2007 IBC 13 First.jpg|''We Are CBS'' (2006-2007) 2007–2008 cbs2007a.jpg|''We Are CBS'' (2007-2008) 2008–2009 cbs2008.JPG|''We Are CBS'' (2008-2009) 2009–2010 Cbs2009.jpg|''Only CBS'' (2009-2010) 2010–present CBS2010.JPG|''Only CBS'' (2010-2011) Cbs2011.jpg|''Only CBS'' (2011-present) Network Promo Campaigns and Slogans cbs1970_a.JPG|''We've Got it All Together'' (1970) Cbs1973_a.jpg|''The Best Is Right Here'' (1973) cbs1974_a.jpg|''See the Best... CBS'' (1974) Cbs1976 a.jpg|''The Hot Ones'' (1976) Cbs1977_a.jpg|''There's Something in the Air'' (1977) Cbs1978_a.jpg|''Turn Us On, We'll Turn You On'' (1978) cbs1979_a.jpg|''Looking Good'' (1979) designed by Jane Simpson at Triplane Film & Graphics; special photographic processes by Tony Valdez at Lumeni Productions cbs1980_a.jpg|''Looking Good Together'' (1980) cbs1981_a.jpg|''Reach for the Stars'' (1981) cbs1982.jpg|''Great Moments'' (1982) Cbs1983 a.jpg|''We've Got the Touch'' (1983) cbs1984 a.jpg|''We've Got the Touch'' (1984) cbs1985_a.jpg|''We've Got the Touch'' (1985) cbs1986_a.jpg|''Share the Spirit of CBS'' (1986) cbs1987_a.jpg|''CBSpirit'' (1987) Cbs1988a.jpg|''Television You Can Feel'' (1988) cbs1989_a.jpg|''Get Ready'' (1989) cbs1990_a.jpg|''Get Ready'' (1990) cbs1991_a.jpg|''The Look is CBS'' (1991) Cbs1993_a.jpg|''It's All Right Here'' (1993) your_on.jpg|''You're On CBS'' (1995) DZQX-AM 651 kHz.jpg|''The Address is CBS'' (1999) cbs1999_b.jpg|''The Address is CBS'' (1999) #2 cbs2000_b.jpg|''CBS: It's All Here'' (2000) CityTrust Banking Corporation 1982.jpg|''CBS: It's All Here'' (2002) Cbs2002 a.jpg|''CBS: It's All Here'' (2002) Cbs2003a.jpg|''CBS: It's All Here'' (2003) We Are CBS.JPG|''We Are CBS: America's Most Watched Network'' (2006) Cbs2008 a.JPG|''America's Most Watched Network'' (2008) Cbs2009a.jpg|''America's Most Watched Network'' (2009) On Screen Bug CBS_on_screen_Logo.png|On Screen Bug from 1993-2007 CBS.jpg|On-screen HD bug since 1998 Other CBS 000000.png|Logo seen in bumpers in the 1980's Video CBS "Presents This Program In Color" Logo (1965) CBS "In Color" ID (1968) CBS Network ID 1992 CBS 1992-1995 "This is CBS" Category:CBS Category:Special logos Category:CBS Corporation Category:Viacom Category:National Amusements